1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device and a memory card and a system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, relatively small electronic devices are required to process relatively large amounts of data. Accordingly, non-volatile memory devices used in such electronic devices are relatively small and highly integrated. Some conventional non-volatile memory devices have a stacked structure instead of a typical planar structure. However, arrangement of and connection between a cell array and a peripheral circuit are relatively complicated in the stacked structure, which limits integration of the non-volatile memory device.